darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Collins (1970 PT)
Quentin Collins was the master of Collinwood in the world of 1970 Parallel Time. He lived at Collinwood with his first wife, Angelique Stokes Collins until her death, and later returned to the estate with his new wife, Maggie Evans. Background Quentin Collins was the master of Collinwood in the year 1970 in Parallel Time (981). This Quentin was possibly the namesake of his ancestor, Quentin Collins who lived at Collinwood in 1840s. He worked at the family cannery (982), and provided for his poor cousins Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Roger Collins, who also lived in the Great House. Quentin married Angelique Stokes, and the two lived together in Collinwood until Angelique's mysterious death during a séance in 1969. Less than six months later, Quentin married Maggie Evans, a girl from the village whom no one in the family had met (981). He sent a cable announcing his marriage, as well as a letter to his son, Daniel, but Elizabeth Collins Stoddard told Daniel about his father's marriage before Quentin's letter could arrive (982). The Second Mrs. Collins Quentin brought Maggie back to his family home (981), and she was met with mixed reactions from those in Quentin's life (981, 982, 983), although Quentin took little notice of the way Maggie was received (982, 984). He grew angry when his son Daniel attempted to frighten Maggie with comments about Angelique, and refused to listen to Maggie when she tried to prevent her husband from disciplining the child. Shortly after, Maggie played the song, "Ode to Angelique" on a record player for Daniel and Amy Collins, and Quentin flew into an angry rage. He later apologized, realizing that Hoffman, the housekeeper, had set up the situation, but Maggie was feeling strong competition from the memory of Quentin's first wife that seemed to surround her (984). When Alexis Stokes, Angelique's twin sister, arrived at Collinwood (984), and she and Quentin shared a moment of tenderness, Maggie and Quentin argued. He told her to leave, and Maggie, angry at her new husband's behaviour, left the house to stay with her sister (985). This separation took quite a toll on Quentin. He was haunted by the ghost of Dameon Edwards and tormented with dreams of suicide (1004). Quentin tried to reach out to his estranged wife - he called her sister Jenny on the phone, but Maggie was not yet ready to speak to him. Although the family supported his plans to bring Maggie back, he later changed his mind and decided that Maggie would need to make the first effort. Unknown to him, Angelique had in fact swapped places with her twin sister, and posing as Alexis, she used her powers to terrorize her husband. Not long after the switch, Quentin opened a package from Paris containing a portrait of Maggie. Through Angelique's spells, Quentin developed obsessive thoughts and in a moment of madness, he slashed Maggie's portrait apart with a letter opener (1013). Quentin wrestled with his feelings, but refused to bring Maggie back to Collinwood. As the obsession continued, Quentin made plans to hang himself as his vision from Damien Edwards had shown (1014), but was rescued at the last minute by Angelique (1015). Frustrated by Quentin's refusal to bring back Maggie, Angelique used more magic to cause severe chest pains in Quentin (1015). Horrified, Elizabeth Stoddard invited Maggie back to the house. Upon Maggie's return, he soon recovered and the doctors were unable to diagnose a cause for the condition. For the first time, Quentin suspected witchcraft was being practised in Collinwood. (An interesting side-note, the real reason for the newly-weds' separation was due to the fact that Kathryn Leigh Scott was off filming House of Dark Shadows) Friendship with Cyrus Longworth Quentin's best friend was Dr. Cyrus Longworth, a physician and scientist who lived in Collinsport. Cyrus had recently proposed to his girlfriend, Sabrina Stuart (PT), and Quentin heartily approved of the match. However, during Maggie's absence from Collinwood, Quentin soon became embroiled in the developing drama of Cyrus and his chemically-induced alter ego, John Yaeger. Quentin began to suspect that Yeager was holding his friend somewhere (997). To Quentin's surprise, Cyrus later explained that he and Yeager were actually friends (998). Quentin was still suspicious of Yaeger and did not trust his relationship with Cyrus. At one point he nearly discovered the truth when he found two notes written by Cyrus - each saying the same thing but with different handwriting (1002). Cyrus later explained that he had been rushing to complete the note, and therefore wrote illegibly (1005). The Question of Alexis Stokes Quentin adamantly opposed a repeat of the séance in which Angelique died, but eventually relented, refusing to participate, himself, but allowing Cyrus Longworth to conduct the second séance (990). Quentin later attempted to convince his son Daniel that Alexis Stokes was not Angelique, but Daniel refused to believe him (991). When Alexis began to feel a presence in Angelique's room, and Quentin saw the piano playing by itself (992), he moved Alexis to a new room. Quentin asked Hannah Stokes, Angelique and Alexis' aunt, to rid Collinwood of the presence, but she refused after being frightened by the feeling of a ghostly hand around her throat (993). Sometime later, Quentin rescued Alexis Stokes from being strangled by Bruno in Angelique's room, and angrily threw Bruno out of the house again. He found a note in what appeared to be Angelique's handwriting, and for the first time he suspected that Alexis was actually Angelique. To prove his theory, Quentin had Cyrus help him open Angelique's tomb. Although Alexis protested, Quentin opened the coffin (999) and found Angelique's body, though dead for six months, completely preserved. Determined to end the problems at Collinwood that he linked to Angelique's preserved status, Quentin insisted on destroying his deceased wife's body. Alexis angrily opposed the idea, threatening, with Angelique's will backing her, to fight him legally. After experiencing another haunting in the house, Quentin learned that Alexis had gone back to the tomb, anyway, to destroy Angelique's body. He did not know that Angelique had revived in the crypt and then killed her twin sister. Quentin and Cyrus secretly burned Angelique's coffin, unaware that it now contained Alexis's corpse. Arrival of Barnabas Collins Amy Collins presented Quentin with discarded material from Will Loomis's new book, and Quentin did not understand the page's content. It described a room in the east wing of Collinwood that was empty. Quentin did know that Loomis had been writing the life story of the Barnabas Collins from the mainstream time band, and that this passage described the east wing parlour as it existed in that universe. Quentin soon went to Angelique's room, where he witnessed David Collins and Amy Jennings talking about Barnabas in the mainstream universe (1002). Amy and Daniel discovered the portrait of Barnabas in storage, and Amy began to mumble about being chained in a coffin. Quentin attempted to help the girl, but did not know that Barnabas, chained in his coffin at Loomis House, was attempting to summon assistance (1003). He fell asleep in the drawing room, and the ghost of Damien Edwards showed Quentin that he would die by hanging (1004). When Quentin investigated the location from his dream with Hannah Stokes, Dameon's ghost appeared again (1005). After Damien Edwards' ghost was removed from the house, Quentin wanted to call the police to investigate his death, prompting Angelique to inquire why he had not taken action for his wife's mysterious death. Quentin remained troubled by his experience at the east wing parlour, and this intensified when he saw Dr. Julia Hoffman and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard from the main time-line talking in the room (1007). Daniel was later lured to Loomis House by a heartbeat from Barnabas Collins' portrait, and Quentin found him there, attempting to break into the cellar. Daniel passed out and Quentin returned him to the house, but was concerned that an apparently living Barnabas was somehow connected to the recent disturbances, Quentin, Angelique, and Hoffman held a séance to contact the spirit of the eighteenth century Barnabas. The ghost of Joshua Collins appeared, instead (1008), saying that an evil force had disturbed the dead at Collinwood and that Quentin needed to restore honour to the Collins family (1009). Still troubled by recent events and spurred on by Angelique, Quentin went to Loomis House to get answers from Will Loomis, whom he believed could provide them. While there, Quentin met Barnabas, who had escaped from captivity, and was posing as a cousin from South America. Quentin found the recent mentions of Barnabas coupled with the stranger's sudden appearance to be a strong coincidence, but allowed Barnabas to visit Collinwood, hoping that his reaction to Angelique's room would provide some answers. Through the door to the room, Quentin and Barnabas saw Dr. Julia Hoffman in the mainstream time band (1012). Downstairs, Quentin accused Barnabas of being the person he had heard mentioned in the east wing (1013). Maggie's Return to Collinwood Quentin soon became upset when he learned that Elizabeth had sent out invitations for the annual costume ball at Collinwood (1022). Shortly after, he disappeared, not telling Maggie that he was upset by the date: his wedding anniversary to Angelique (1023). Quentin returned to find Maggie reading love notes he had written before his marriage to Angelique. Enraged and unwilling to believe that a dream had led Maggie to the notes, Quentin and Maggie argued, but later made up (1024). Eager to fuel more of Quentin's anger toward his wife, Angelique arranged for Maggie to wear the same dress that she, herself, had worn to the costume ball the previous year. When Quentin saw Maggie, he stormed out of Collinwood, throwing a drink glass and shattering it (1024). He did not return until later in the night, finding Maggie upset about having nearly killed herself. Quentin saw Maggie the following day at the lab of Cyrus Longworth, but was again upset to find out that she had come to ask Cyrus to talk to him about the previous night's events (1027). Quentin admitted to Barnabas that he suspected Maggie of causing the recent problems at Collinwood and ignored Barnabas' suggestion to get Maggie away from the house. He refused to look for his wife when she sneaked out of Collinwood and disappeared, not knowing that Maggie had actually been kidnapped by John Yeager (1029, 1031). Quentin received a letter in Maggie's handwriting, ending their relationship, and he wrote back, agreeing to Maggie's request that he not try to reach her (1031, 1032). Quentin was with Angelique, planning to drive all night for business, when she began to feel as if her energy was draining away. Quentin helped her, but did not understand the cause of her sudden weakness (1031). The two went away together, but Quentin rushed back to Collinwood when Barnabas rescued Maggie from John Yeager. To show Quentin the truth about Yaeger's identity, Barnabas took him to see the body. Quentin decided to tell the truth about Cyrus's connection to Yeager, believing it to be the course of action Cyrus would have wanted (1035). Not long after, Quentin witnessed Angelique begin to choke mysteriously, and discovered Maggie appearing to use voodoo on her. He did not realize that Angelique was faking her attack, and that Maggie was under a spell to perform her actions. Upset, Quentin accused Maggie of witchcraft (1037). The Murder of Bruno Hess Bruno was a composer who lived on the estate and had an affair with Angelique. He had written "Ode to Angelique" for her. Quentin hated Bruno and had attempted to have him legally removed from the property (986) but had failed. Sometime later Bruno was encouraged by Alexis/Angelique to seduce Maggie Collins. Bruno attempted to romance Maggie, but she spurned his advances. Quentin learned of the exchange and flew into a rage. It was shortly after this that Bruno contacted the police with Cyrus's journal. The journal revealed that Cyrus had falsified Angelique's death certificate, and also that he truly believed Angelique to have been murdered by Quentin. Quentin stormed to the cottage and angrily accused Bruno of his role in bringing this information to light. Angelique murdered Bruno with voodoo to implicate Quentin (1040). Arrested for murder, Quentin feared the reaction of the police as they planned to exhume Angelique's body. Out of options, Quentin allowed Angelique to help him escape from police custody (1041). Maggie was heartbroken at the news, and reluctantly admitted that she thought her husband was guilty. Quentin was greatly upset by his wife's doubts and attempted to see her while he was in hiding. However Maggie had been plagued by dreams and was convinced that Quentin wanted to kill her. Frightened out of her mind, she ran away from him. Quentin later found Carolyn Stoddard Loomis in the tower room, his place of hiding, and believed her ravings about Angelique being alive to be the result of alcohol intoxication. Quentin claimed to have destroyed Angelique, himself, believing to have done so by burning what he thought was her body in the cemetery. Carolyn claimed that her mother, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, was to blame for Angelique's demise. Carolyn promised not to reveal Quentin's location (1047). A short time later both Carolyn and her mother were murdered at the hands of Roger Collins. When Maggie discovered this she nearly became his fourth victim. Angelique rescued Maggie, then killed Roger, as revenge for her own murder. Maggie was overcome with joy when she realized her husband was innocent. When they were finally reunited after Angelique's death, they apologized to each other and decided to start all over again. To Maggie's disbelief, Quentin confessed to her that he had hated his first wife and was miserable in his marriage to her. Although he had not killed Angelique, he had never mourned her death. Maggie was the only woman he ever truly loved. Following his acquittal of murder, Quentin and Maggie were finally able to live happily ever after. Source Material The character of Quentin in parallel time was directly based on Maxim de Winter in the novel Rebecca. Appearances 981, 982, 983 Category:1970 PT Characters Category:Characters